1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a wall display unit. More particularly, the present invention concerns a wall unit for displaying the covers of multiple media cases in adjacent compartments on the surface of the wall unit.
2. Technical Background
Media cases such as compact discs, audio tapes and video tapes typically are packaged and sold in plastic containers with colorful covers. In particular, the covers of compact discs and digital video discs often display interesting patterns, colors, people, figures and materials.
Many media cases are stored in a compact manner in which the cases are stacked so that the covers are hidden from view and only the spines are seen. Such storage units are provided primarily for the purpose of compactly stacking or arranging the media cases without concern for displaying the decorative covers. Moreover, such displays make it somewhat difficult to locate and access a desired media case.
Examples of this type of storage unit are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,297,675 (Martucci) and 5,553,720 (Dardashti). In the Martucci patent an elongated tray is provided for storing audio or video cassettes so that only the end or spine is showing. The Dardashti patent arranges cassettes in an ornamental configuration, such as a guitar, with only an edge or spine visible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,781 (Bond) provides a container for supporting a plurality of discs at a slant so that the covers are partially showing. Although the configurations of the Bond patent enables partial visibility of the case covers, the arrangement does not provide a full display of the covers for artistic purposes nor does the unit form a planar surface for readily displaying the media case covers on the wall.
Consequently a display case is needed for displaying the covers of media cases to enable locating and accessing a desired media case. A display case is also needed for utilizing available wall space to free up shelf storage space. Moreover, a display case is desirable which will display a plurality of media cases in a colorful and interesting montage. Means are also desired to facilitate maintaining the media cases in the display unit and for removing and/or interchanging the media cases in the display unit. A display unit having these and other desirable features is disclosed and claimed in the following description.